It all comes down to this
by BullAndDragon23
Summary: Spinner is now friendless after confessing to his part in Jimmy's shooting. But when a platonic friend is near death will the tension between him and Jimmy rise or fall as the crew deals with the potienal loss of their friend?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: this is my idea of a season 5 eppie. I thought of pride when I wrote this so I hope it works. No flames please! I'm trying. I'm just writing the summary now. I'll be back with the story

Summary: Spinner is now friendless after confessing to his part in Jimmy's shooting. But when a platonic friend is nearing death will the tension between Spinner and Jimmy loosen as the 11s deal with the potential loss of a friend?


	2. That fateful call

Disclaimer: I don't own this…except the plot.

Note: this is a season 5 thought so u gotta see all of season 4 to understand.

Chapter 1

It was 8pm on Friday night. The 11s were supposed to meet up at the Dot an hour ago and Craig was still waiting for Marco to show up at his house. _Damn, what's taking him so long?_ Craig wondered. After about another half hour he called him.

_Marco?_

_Craig!_

_Where are you?_

_I'm in the park, those guys who bashed me last year are back! I'm trying to lose them now but…Oh shit!._

Silence.

"Marco? Marco!" Craig called back but the phone was completely dead. Fearing the worst he rushed over to the park. It only took him 15 minutes to find where his friend was, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to find.

(AN: It was hard to write the description b/c I didn't want it to sound so gory and fake so bear with me.) He found Marco on the ground barely breathing, his face covered with scrapes and brusies. He could tell his arm was broken in 2 places and the rest of him was in bad shape as well. Quickly he pulled himself together andfumbled around looking for his cell phone.

"Operator? Get me 911."

Okay R&R! this may be OOC for awhile I dunno. I wanted Craig to be the one to find Marco this time. I'm thinking on the Craco line later in the third chappie (not actual slash scenes like most stories) but after their connection in "Moonlight desires" (no pun intended LOL) I think it could work. The other 11s will come into play in this next chapter because the story is mostly about all of them coming together as they deal with the potential loss of their friend.


	3. Watching and waiting

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.

Note: Thanks so much 4 the reviews and I promise to make the chappies longer with the notes at the end. Now for your 411 I will let you know now that Marco's parents are not in this story b/c I wanted it to base solely on the feelings of his friends. So all medical info they'll know of purposely.

9:45 pm

Paige was still waiting with the rest of the crew for Craig and Marco to show up. They had already eaten and now were missing the 10.00 showing of "Fever Pitch". After sometime Jimmy told her to just call them. At that moment her phone rang.

_Hello?_

_Paige?_

_Um..hi hun where are you?_

_Paige listen, I'm at St Timothy's hospital, you and the others need to get here NOW!_

_What's going on?_

_It's Marco…he got bashed again and…well you all need to get here now!_

_Hang up._

Paige hung up with a shocked look on her face.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"That was Craig…Marco's in the hospital and we need to get over their fast".

"What! What happened!" The other 11s were shocked.

"Guys let's just get over there now." Jimmy said and they all got in the van.

10pm

The 11s found the ICU after 10 minutes looking for parking. Craig met them at the door.

Okay, we got here as soon as we could, what happened? Jimmy asked.

"He called me about 8 o'clock and told me his bashers were back and he was trying to lose them in the park. By then the phone went dead so I ran over there as fast as I could. When I found him he was barely breathing and in bad shape." Craig explained.

How's he doing now?

Can we go see him?

We don't know the prognosis yet. Craig said sadly.

Just then a doctor walked into the waiting room.

Hi, I'm Dr. Stevens, are you all with Marco Del Rossi?

"Yes we're his friends, how's he doing?"

"Well…he had 3 blows to the head a cracked rib, a broken left arm, and one of his lungs was punctured. We still won't know much until later but he only has a 20 chance of living at this point." Dr Stevens explained. "Now what I want to know is what's the cause of this?"

Craig spoke up "He was what we called bashed, in other words attacked because he was gay. This is his second time."

"I see, well you all can stay out as long as you like but we won't know much until he's out of surgery." Dr S. replied.

Everyone took a seat in the waiting room but later was moved into a private area. They all went and got Red bull from the vending machine. Craig went out for a minute to call Ellie and let her know (1). An hour later she joined them too. No one spoke a word for quite sometime.

11:30 pm

The hour and a half long vigil was still going on when Dr S. walked in.

Everyone jumped up as they awaited the news.

"Well he's out of surgery now and the prognosis is still the same. We've put him on a breathing machine for the time being but we still can't get him conscious. You can go see him now (2) but we can only let in two at time."

Hazel and Paige went in first as Craig, Jimmy, Ellie and the others waited outside.

Just then, the most unlikely person walked in….

Okay guys R&R! now here are my notes

I wasn't sure if Ellie was a 10 or 11 so that's why she wasn't there at first.

I had them go see him even though he's unconscious for my next few chappies.

The Craco action will happen soon, but I'm working on it now with Craig being like the leader of them all (notifying, speaking to the staff, etc.)

I may bring in Dylan later like Paige told him.. I dunno.

The rest of the school knows now too b/c since he was student body prez. Since Alex is an alleged 11 too. It be like since she's VP she told the other council members and they notified the student body.

Tune in next time!


	4. authors note

Okay guys now I haven't abandoned the story but I'm outta plot now what do u think should happen next? Spinner arrives in the next chappie so do u want hostility between him and the others or what? Plus should Marco survive or not make it?


	5. Tenisons rise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot.

Okay I'm back now so lets get to it! Marco's fate is still undecided. I'm thinking of having him die just for more angst but I'm not sure. For those who want to make Spin miserable I will do that for sometime but this plot is supposed to bring them back together(not friends but not uber death-to-you hate). So for you reading pleasure here is my next chappie!

Midnight

Silence…

Spinner walks through the door greeted sourly by his former crew. The tension rose as they slowly woke up.

Spinner started, "Okay I know you all probably wish it was me laying up there dead…."

"Damn right" Jimmy sneered.

"Guys…save it" Craig interrupted as he pulled Spin into the hallway.

As soon as they were out of the waiting area he confronted Spin.

"Okay now why are you here?" he asked annoyed.

"Dude it's all over the news, plus I should be here I mean he was our friend…"

"Oh like Jimmy was to you!"

"DUDE! I'm sick of this now! Do you think I don't remember? Do you think that I wanted Jimmy shot? Don't you think everyday I live with that on my conscience?"

At this point Spin and Craig were causing a scene and security was called over. After they saw nothing was that serious they left.

Craig spoke up again, "Look, I don't care that you're here but just stay outta the room, I really don't need anymore drama right now."

Spin nodded as he walked out to the main waiting area.

1:00 am

Craig walked back into the first room and turned on the TV since the silence was getting to everyone.

"I'm here for channel 23 news…tonight we take you to St Timothy's hospital where Degrassi community school's student body president is in near death condition. The cause due to a hate crime because of his sexuality. The crime known as bashing has left him in a state of comatose with a low chance of survival."

The background in the newscast was the outside of the hospital where students, and others were waiting outside, some with candles, some with signs, all of them waiting for more news. Paige and Hazel came back and Ellie went in next. Hazel saw that Jimmy was fuming mad. "Craig, what's with Jimmy?"

"Spin came in awhile ago and…"

"What? Why is he here?" everyone fussed. Just as everyone began to start up another fight, Dr Stevens walked in. Everyone stopped as they awaited the next word.

"Well what's going on?"

" At this point only 10 of his brain is working, we haven't been able to keep his vitals stable and his lungs are beginning to fail. We're going to put him on a breathing machine but now it's all up to fate (1)" he replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back in." as he went back into the unit.

Everyone sat there for about 10min until Craig spoke up "I'll be back, one of you go call Joey and tell him where I'm at and what's going on (2)" as he left the room.

Spinner saw him walking out of the room.

"How's he doing?"

"He's practically gone now, they put him on a respirator. Look the news is outside waiting for an update I need you to go and tell them."

"Oh so _now_ you want me here?

"Look Spin I don't have time for this just go out there and tell them" as he walked into ICU and then to Marco's room.

1:30 am

Craig finally found Marco's room after searching for about 30 minutes. What he saw would stick with him for the rest of his life.

The Marco that he and his friends knew as the bright sunny person was now gone. What was left was a 17 yr old shell of a human who had tubes up his nose and mouth, barely noticeable and virtually dead. _"Maybe this is why Ellie was only here for 10 minutes"_ Craig figured. He walked up to his bedside and saw his friend lying there.

Okay there you have it! 2 hours worth of work. Now as you can see Marco's just screwed over now, so what do you want next? There's more spin torture next chappie. I really don't hate him because Rick was the one who shot Jimmy (sure he was the scapegoat). In fact I feel bad for him (don't hate me I'm super compassionate). The others shouldn't be in the hateration here it's between Jimmy and Spinner.

I used fate so no one gets offended by religion I would've said God.

I just realized that none of the parents would know why the kids were late so I added that.

Now I still have tension between Spin and the gang but between Craig and him it's toning down.

R&R please! Does anyone want more dialog with the others?


	6. Authors note part deux

Okay readers, I have a few more chappies before the grand finale. Now do you like my Spinner torture or do you want more? I got a review saying that Marco's parents should show up and that's how his dad finds out Marco's gay. Does any1 want that? I'm gonna have a chappie that has the crew like sitting there in his room together, and they're talking to him like encouraging to pull through. I have no clue about how to write their dialog in that though. I'm so glad this story is getting noticed. It took me a long time to write a non-songfic so thanks to all of my reviewers!


	7. the decison

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot.

Note: I'm back! Now I've decided to give Marco an older brother in the story b/c they have to make a decision about the life support. For the record Marco's folks went to Italy so that's why they aren't here.

2 am

Craig sat there for about 10 minutes in shock at what had become of his best friend. "_How can some one do such a terrible thing to someone so innocent?"_ he wondered.

To him Marco was as good as dead now. He was barely breathing on his own and in a state of vegetation. For some reason he felt guilty about the whole thing, like if they had met up earlier or went to an early show this wouldn't have happened. At that moment Spin came in.

"Um…dude Marco's brother is here".

A young man around 24 came in. "Somebody called me from college telling me to come down here what's going on?" Craig started the story again for the 4th time tonight.

"….So now he's on a breathing machine and it looks pretty bad" he said.

Palo took a look at his little brother for a minute and asked, "How long has he been this way?" "About seven hours" Craig responded.

Just then Dr Stevens came in and spoke to Palo. "I need to talk to you in private for a minute" he said as he took him out in the hall. It was another 15 minutes before. Palo told Craig and Spin to come back in the waiting room with the rest of the crew.

When they were all seated Palo began. "Okay I've just been told that at this point it's very unlikely that Marco will recover. If he does wake up he won't ever be the same person again due the massive brain damage. Dr S. thinks it would be better to take him off of life support. Normally this would left up to our parents and me but since you all were so close I want you all to have a say too."

At this moment the room was dead silent. No one said a word or even breathed. After 5 minutes, Ellie couldn't take it anymore and just left the room. Craig went after her while the others stayed in the room.

"Okay I need to go call our parents and tell them what's going on, but I need one of you to tell the news outside." Palo said as he left the room.

3:30 am

By this time the news was dying down outside. Since Marco's family was devoutly Catholic, Palo had their priest come in to do the Last Anointing. It was basically a final blessing before death and the forgiveness of sins. (1) By the end of the night it was time to make the decision. The crew were still undecided by now. Palo was still waiting for his parents to call back. It all came down to this.

Okay guys it's almost over! I'm coming up with the ending but it won't be ready until next week. Now in real life this would be left up to Marco's brother and parents but I wanted to have a feud between the crew. R&R please!

1. I think this is the last rites but I'm not sure (pretty stupid that I don't know since I go to catholic school).


	8. feuding between friends

Disclaimer: Whatever

Note: Okay I'm back from the mall tour! I met Shane and Miriam. Shane is uber hot in person! I'm adding two endings here a sappy happy one and a sad one pick what you want and tell me which is better.

4am

Paolo came back in the room after he got off the phone with his parents. "Okay so what's your answer?" he asked.

Paige handed him the box with the ballots, as he began to read them one by one.

"Turn off, Turn off, Turn Off, Turn Off, Turn Off and…" He reached for the last one.

"Keep on"

"So you have 5 offs and one on. We need a unanimous decision to do anything so I'll be back in awhile as he left the room."

After he had left Jimmy spoke up. "Okay we've been voting for about an hour who keeps voting yes?"

"Dude, it's supposed to be a secret ballot"

"Spin shut up, you shouldn't even have a vote." Jimmy snapped.

At this point Craig couldn't take the BS anymore and snapped. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! WE HAVE A _DYING _FRIEND HERE AND WE'RE ABOUT TO MAKE A DECISION THAT EFFECTS HIS ENTIRE LIFE AND YOU TWO WON'T STOP!"

Jimmy started up again, "Well if you didn't let this _murderer _have a vote we wouldn't have this problem…"

Spin snapped back, "Jimmy it's been 6 months now, I've tried to make peace with you, really I have but you are being the most stubborn one here. Listen Rick did what Rick did. He felt that he had to kill to feel better and that was his fault. HE shot you NOT me or anyone else. He got what was coming to him. I know what I did was beneath slime but now like your paralysis, I have to live with that for the rest of my life. Why are you so gung ho on making me miserable?"

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and rolled himself out.

Craig spoke again, " Now if the dramatic part of the show is over can we come to a decision?"

"I can't do it." Ellie said.

"What?"

"I can't do it, I can't cut off my friend's life."

"El you heard Paolo, even if he does recover he'll be nothing more than a vegetable. What kind of life is that?"

"I'm sorry…I just can't." With that she left the room in tears.

4:25 am

Paolo came back in after almost a half hour of tears, fighting and all out drama. Finally they had come to a decision.

CLIFFHANGER! Okay now I have two endings one fluffy and one angsty you the audience can pick which one you want and tell me which is better I'll put them up later. R&R!


	9. I'll be missing you

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah whatever. I don't own this song in here too. That's P diddy's and Faith Evans.

Note: This is the sad ending. If you want happy-go-lucky rainbow Disney stuff go to the next chappie. I worked on this for days so enjoy!

4:30 am

Paolo came in after Craig had called him in. "Okay what's the decision?"

Ellie wiped her face as she spoke. "We've decided to cut him off"

"You all are sure?"

They all nodded. "Okay I just got to call our parents and take it from there." He said

After 10 minutes, Paolo returned, their parents had voted yes too after hearing the severity of their son's condition. He signed off on all the papers the hospital staff had him sign and came back into the room.

"Okay they want us all in there let's go," he said.

They went in and saw Marco lying there. It got too much for Ellie to see anymore and she once again tried to run out but Craig stopped her. "Okay now the doctors said it would be best to have one of us pull the plug off the machines. Well they said for me to do it but I just can't do it one of you should."

A unanimous vote said it should be Ellie, who reluctantly agreed to do it. They found the main plug and showed her where to pull. After another round of tears, Ellie gave it one forceful pull and it was over. Her best friend was finally out of pain and suffering.

Dr Stevens came in just as Craig and Paolo pulled the sheet over him. "Okay I'm going to call it…. time of death 4:55 am"

3 days later

The last 3 days were murder for the crew. Ellie hadn't been in school for 3 days; Craig had had about 4 bi-polar outbursts since he had come back from the hospital. Each of them were horrible. It was the day of Marco's funeral; it was so soon because his body was to be sent back to Italy so he could be placed in his family's crypt. That day the whole crew was in a state of grief. It didn't help much that they were in the walking procession. That meant they were some of the first people to view him for the last time. After the viewing the casket was closed. The student council from each class level was represented, as were the gay/straight alliance chapter.

Since Alex was now the new president they had her give a speech.

"I can't really say much about Marco. We never spent much time together outside of school. He was a good leader and he always tried to get things done. I remember I had been going through some tough times and even though we had our differences he would sit there after meetings and listen to me rant on and on. He was always there for you when you needed him and he will surely be missed."

After her speech the other members did a slideshow of pictures and videos of him to the song "Time of your Life" by Green Day. The Gay/Straight alliance did a presentation too. Soon it was time for the crew's song. The guys and girls decided to collaborate and sing together. As for the Jimmy/Spinner deal, they decided to stop feuding for the time being since they already had enough to deal with. It took a while to think of a song but they finally came up with the perfect song.

They started the music as Jimmy started.

_Jimmy_

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show

I laced the track, you locked the flow

So far from hangin' on the block for dough

they got to know that

Life ain't always what it seem to be

Words can't express what you mean to me

Even though you're gone we still a team

Thru your legacy I'll fulfill your dreams

In the future can't wait to see if you'll

Open up the gates for me

Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend

Try to black it out, but it plays again

When it's real feelings hard to conceal

Can't imagine all the pain I feel

Give anything to hear half your breath

I know you still livin' your life after death

Ellie:

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Everytime I pray

I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day

When you went away

What a life to take

What a bond to break

I'll be missing you

(We miss you, Marco)

_Craig_

It's kinda hard with you not around

Know you're in Heaven smilin' down

Watching us while we pray for you

Everyday we pray for you

Till the day we meet again

In my heart is where I keep you friend

Memories give me the strength I need to proceed

Strength I need to believe

My thoughts, I just can't define

Wish I could turn back the hands of time

Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks

You and me takin' flics

Makin' hits, stages they receive you on

Still can't believe you're gone

Give anything to hear half your breath

I know you still livin' your life after death

Somebody tell me why...

_Ellie:_ On that morning

When this life is over

I know, I'll see your face

_All:_ Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

The song ended and it left everyone in tears. After them, there were a few more remarks and then it was over.

Epilogue

The bashers were eventually caught and tried with murder in the second degree. All of them were sentenced to life imprisonment. Marco's family and friends were there for the sentencing. After some time Craig was then diagnosed with Posttraumatic stress disorder. He went into counseling after he began having more and more rage attacks. Jimmy and Spinner still have not fully reconciled. Later Jimmy did see that it was just Rick who tried purposely to destroy him but his pride would not let him admit it. Ellie never fully recovered. She got depressed to the point where she dropped out of school and six months later died of what was ruled as suicide.

It seemed that when Marco died, the bond the 11s had died with him.

Okay gang there you have it the ending! Now I'm making an alternate ending too. So if you're crying your eyes out now cuz you wanted Marco to live don't worry I'll make another ending too. Peace out!


	10. Miracles happen

Disclaimer: Whatever, don't own anything

Note: this is the fluffy ending to the story. If you want angst see the last chappie.

Paolo came back in the room after getting off the phone with his parents. "Have you come to a decision?"

Ellie spoke as she wiped the tears from her face. "We want him cut off"

"You all are sure?"

They nodded. Paolo went and got all the forms to fill out and they went into his room.

One of them had to pull the plug but since Paolo couldn't do it they all voted that it should be Ellie who reluctantly agreed to do it. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and found the plug. She gave it one forceful pull but instead of the heart monitor coming up a flat line it was still beeping. Soon Marco began to breathe again by himself.

Paolo, stunned, buzzed Dr S. "I think you need to see this!"

Dr. S. ran in and shooed the rest out of the room. The rest of the ICU team raced in too. After about 4 hours Dr S. came in. "Well I have no idea how this happened but his vitals are back to stable, his brain function is right back on track, and it seems like he will recover. He'll need rehabilitation for awhile but it sounds like your friend is going to live."

3 months later.

After months of rehab, Marco was back in school. The day he returned was a school wide celebration. Although he lost the sight of his right eye, miraculously everything else recovered. There was a special assembly given by the student council where he was put back in office after being gone so long. It was going great. Towards the end of the assembly the guys and girls decided to collaborate and play together. Marco came up to mic when it was time for them to play.

"Okay Degrassi thanks for all your support. I never thought I would see this school or any of you again, but I'm thankful I did. I wrote this song last week and it's kind of a testament to my survival so here it is."

The gang began playing the music as he began to sing

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen_

_I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end_

Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
_  
_There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday  
_  
_Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me_

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
_When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
_When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way  
_  
_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come_ to light  
_That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_

The school went into a standing ovation when he was done. It was quite clear that his return was a remarkable event.

Epilogue

By the end of senior year Marco was named class valedictorian. He got a full ride scholarship to University of California San Francisco, where he majored in Political Science with a minor in Gay and Lesbian studies (1). After college he ended up being a lawyer for the Gay/Straight Alliance and spoke at schools and rallies on tolerance.

Jimmy and Spinner still have yet to fully reconcile. While the death-to-you hate was banished, Jimmy's stubborn pride would not admit that it was solely Rick that tried to destroy him. It goes to show you that all things are possible when you believe.

R&R! Look I know this is cheesy but hey I got a bunch of readers who cried over the first ending so I made a cutesy one. What do you think? By the way the song sucked too but hey if you want sad go back one.


End file.
